The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to code testing and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to code coverage techniques.
Application code has become increasingly complex, and as complexity has increased so has a need to perform application testing. Application testing allows one to determine, among other things, whether an application's code has proper functionality.
Technicians and programmers wish to test effectiveness of an application testing program or system try to assure that full code coverage by determining which portions of an application's code are being executed during tests against the application. Code coverage techniques are increasingly used to assess effectiveness of application testing. Code coverage involves determining which portions of an application's code are executed when an application is subjected to testing. Path tracing is performed by recording instructions that are being executed by the tested application. Test effectiveness is typically measured in ratio or percentage of a number of instructions executed during the test to a total number of instructions present in the application. As an example, a test may be regarded as moderately effective where 70 instructions are executed in an application that comprises 100 instructions.
Existing code coverage instrumentation and reporting tools, typically used by application developers and quality assurance professional to test effectiveness of their application testing methodologies, for example, inject external stored procedure calls as executable statements into the application code.